Total Drama Universal
by Grey Nights
Summary: (SYOC open till August 31st.) Chris is back with sixteen new contestants for the newest season of Total Drama.
1. EPISODE 00

**EPISODE 00**

The sun's rays shine brightly that afternoon on a mansion that was built in a forest. It was massive and grand, painted fully white, it was a big contrast to the beautiful green and brown colors of the forest that surrounded it.

Chris McLean could be seen on the patio, wearing a black suit with his hair gelled to the back of his head. He has a large smile and a drink in his hand as he looks into the lenses of the cameras that faced him in all directions.

"Welcome viewers." He raised the glass of champagne to the camera before bringing his hand back down. "This is our last season of Total Drama, if our producers decides to no more permit us." His face mask an irked expression before it goes back to smiling one. "And we're determined to make this the best of all Total Drama seasons. We're bringing in 16 new contestants, new challenges and other new stuff. And they won't be just new, they would be even more dangerous and comedic." The smile on his face changed into one of a venomous smirk. "And this mansion I'm currently in would be the place our contestants would be living in." He wiped away the smirk. "I know due to the past, our contestants won't believe me but I swear that this where the contestants would be living. Ordered by those stinking producers." He muttered the last sentence.

"And so if you want to join this new season and know that you're full of drama, just simply make an audition tape and send it to our website and if you're lucky; you get chosen and would have the chance to win, not a million dollars, but a hundred million dollars in the toughest season of Total Drama!" He raised his drink in the air again.

The camera zoomed out, allowing the viewers to see the landscape and the mansion but still be able to see Chris clearly.

"Thank you for viewing. Because this. is. Total. Drama. UNIVERSAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!!" He gulped down the whole glass of champagne and walked back into the mansion through the patio doors.

The screen became black and all the cameramen closes their cameras and left. The smile on Chris's face dropped as he threw the glass way causing it to break and tugged off the collar of the suit, thereby making that fake suit remove before removing the wig and letting his ungelled long hair go free. He climbed down the stairs of the fake mansion and went down to the ground of the forest. He watched as a person came running towards the fake mansion and pressed a button on an object and immediately the hologram of the mansion was drawn back into the box.

Chef came walking towards Chris looking the same as usual with his drake skin, yellow shirt and white apron with a white chef hat.

"Man, the technology of this new producer is really hi-tech." Chris commented.

"Are you sure it was a good decision to lie to the contestants again?" Chef asked Chris who merely shrugged with a wicked grin.

"I'm sure I made the right call. When have I ever said the truth?" Chef gave Chris a pointed look. Chris shrugged again. "It wasn't wrong. After all, the new producer was alright with it."

Chef crossed his arms with his face looking worried. "I don't know. That new producer isn't really alright in the head, you know?"

Chris shared the same worried look. "The new producer is fine. Just wants more ratings. And besides, with the new producer, not only would this season be amazing, we would be able to get away with anything." He said as he smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh Chef. I'm going to love this season. Those contestants don't know what's gonna hit 'em."

_

_If you are still willing to submit you OC for this season, you must be crazy. But then, I guess I'm crazier for coming up with this season. So here are the rules and applications;_

**1\. Please when submitting your apps for your OC(s), submit it through PM not reviews. I may not read it through reviews if I'm not feeling nice (which is normal). So only **PM**.**

** 2.The apps close after the last day of May. When I will start writing the first episode is unknown but if I have time on the last day of May, I will upload the accepted applications.**

**3\. No Gary Stues or Mary Sues. Having flaws is what makes us all the more human. No one is perfect all-round. You OC can be perfect in a particular category but only that.**

**4\. You are allowed to make at most four OCs but only if half of them are one gender and the other is another gender. But keep in mind that not all or even none of your OCs might make the cut. And if you make up to four OCs, make them all to be different. Remember there are fifteen slots open instead of sixteen but just incase the last slot is empty, I might pick a last minute submission or a rejected OC.**

**5\. Please use my application and leave nothing out. Every part of it is important.**

**6\. Please make sure your OC has a fully descriptive personality so that I can write them properly.**

**7\. Your OC can have a tragic backstory because not everyone lives perfect lives but please do not make it extremely tragic.**

**8\. Plot lines, story ideas but most especially challenge ideas are accepted because thus my first time writing this. But please if I use a plot line or story idea, don't start questioning me if you don't like it because I do everything for a reason. But if you don't understand, you can PM and question me. You also allowed to correct me whenever I do something wrong, but not in a mean way.**

**9\. Please no magical, robotic, or non-human characters. Though this Total Drama is universal meaning you might meet some supernatural people, doesn't mean you can create one because all contestants are coming from Earth. They can have non-normal looks like two different eye colors or hairstyle but nothing more.**

**10\. Please if you have an OC chosen, I would ask you to keep reading and making reviews in any episode you read because I may not portray your character very well. And if you stop reviewing, I will take it as you losing interest and your character is gonzo. So if there is any reason for you not to be reviewing, please PM and your OC might not be gonzo (emphasis on the 'might').**

**11\. And if your character is eliminated, don't stop reading because you feel bad, sad or mad. No one likes a sore loser. You know what you were getting yourself and your OC into when you submitted the application.**

**12\. And the most important part is to have fun and be creative while making your OC. Don't feel bad if it doesn't make it into the list. You may be lucky another time if the new producer allows me.****Thank you!**

_

**APPLICATION**

FULL NAME:

NICKNAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

PERSONALITY:

STEREOTYPE:

BRIEF BIOGRAPHY:

SEXUALITY:

NATIONALITY:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

TALENTS:

FEARS:

HOBBIES:

ALLERGIES AND WHAT KIND:

SECRETS:

HABITS:

SKILLS:

INCOMPETENCE:

TALENTS:

PROFESSION:

**ATTITUDE**

MORAL:

SELF CONTROL:

MOTIVATION:

DISCOURAGEMENT:

INTELLIGENCE LEVEL:

CONFIDENCE LEVEL:

PHILOSOPHY:

GREATEST FEAR/PHOBIA:

**PAST**

**(OPTIONAL)**

CHILDHOOD LIFE:

BEST MEMORY:

WORST MEMORY:

BEST ACCOMPLISHMENT:

OTHER ACCOMPLISHMENT:

WORST MOMENT:

FAILURE:

MORAL:

SELF CONTROL:

MOTIVATION:

DISCOURAGEMENT:

INTELLIGENCE LEVEL:

CONFIDENCE LEVEL:

PHILOSOPHY:

GREATEST FEAR/PHOBIA:

**APPEARANCE**

RACE/SKIN COLOR:

BODY TYPE:

HEIGHT:

WEIGHT:

HAIR STYLE/ COLOR:

EYE SHAPE/COLOR:

NORMAL CLOTHING:

SLEEPING CLOTHING:

SWIMMING CLOTHING:

TATTOOS/SCARS/PIERCINGS:

DISTINGUISH FEATURE:

POSTURE:

BODY TYPE:

ACCESSORIES:

SOMETHING ALWAYS CARRIED LIKE WEAPONS OR TOOLS:

FACIAL FEATURES:

**ACTIONS DURING COMPETITION**

WOULD THEY START OR JOIN AN ALLIANCE:

HOW LOYAL WOULD THEY BE IN A N ALLIANCE:

WOULD THEY CHEAT:

WOULD THEY MANIPULATE OTHERS:

WOULD THEY BETRAY THEIR FRIENDS:

WOULD THEY USE VIOLENCE:

WOULD THEY USE BLACKMAIL:

WOULD THEY RIG VOTES:

**INTERACTIONS**

**(PLEASE FULLY DESCRIBE IN ALL HOW THEY WOULD ACT AND THINGS THE WOULD SAY)**

INTERACTIONS WITH CHRIS:

INTERACTIONS WITH CHEF:

INTERACTIONS WITH BOYS:

INTERACTIONS WITH GIRLS:

INTERACTIONS WITH FRIENDS:

INTERACTIONS WITH ENEMIES:

INTERACTIONS WITH ROMANCE PARTNERS:

INTERACTIONS WITH TEAMMATES:

INTERACTIONS IN THE MERGE:

**ROLES**

**(PLEASE FULLY DESCRIBE IN ALL HOW THEY WOULD ACT)**

ROLE IN TEAM:

ROLE IN MERGE:

ROLE AS A HERO:

ROLE AS A VILLAIN:

**REACTIONS**

**(PLEASE DESCRIBE IN ALL HOW THEY WOULD ACT)**

REACTION AT BEING ELIMINATED:

REACTION AT BEING ELIMINATED FIRST:

REACTION AT BEING ELIMINATED PRE-MERGE:

REACTION AT BEING ELIMINATED POST-MERGE:

REACTION AT BEING THE RUNNER UP:

REACTION AT WINNING:

REACTION AT BEING BACKSTABBED:

**OTHER STUFF**

WOULD THEY WANT A RELATIONSHIP:

IF YES WITH WHO:

IF NO WHY NOT:

REASON FOR JOINING TOTAL DRAMA:

STRATEGY TO WIN:

RUNNING GAGS:

AUDITION TAPE:

WOULD THEY ACCEPT SECRET MISSIONS:

_That is all. Thank you. Please obey all the rules and hope for the best that your character gets chosen. Past is optional but there might be a time I need to know your OC's past so keep it in mind if I PM you._


	2. EPISODE 001

A dark haired man with a light bearded stubble glared angrily as he sat on a chair in the production room. A tall, lanky red haired man who was holding a file and had an earpiece attached to his ear, did everything to not look into the eyes of the very scary man.

"Tell me again," The dark haired man, known as Chris pinched his nose in frustration,"what you just said."

"Mister McLean, I just informed you that we haven't gotten enough applications and the ones we did get, you complained that most of them weren't good enough for the show." The red haired man, who was the Producer's assistant, named Charles said.

"Yes. Because most of them are boring! They won't give this show large ratings!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough applications and the ones we do have are not even enough. So you will just have to pick those ones and maybe have some of the interns become contestants. We're already past our deadline." Charles explained.

"Absolutely not!" Chris rejected as he stood up in anger. "You guys are just going to have to put out more advertisements to get viewers more aware."

"And even if they were aware, they wouldn't join. I don't think you remember, but Mister McLean, Total Drama has not done a show in the last three years and the last show that did happen, in simple words, _did__n't really end out well_."

"Because the last producers were idiots! They fired me and put that idiot as the host and he did a very bad job and ruined every thing." Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, I do admit they didn't make a good choice. But the Producer who later ended up buying this show from them, bought it to make it better and hired you back. And don't forget, the Producer is the real showrunner here." Charles said.

"And is the Producer here? No! Which makes me in charge and means that I make all the decisions here and I say 'no'!" Chris put his foot down.

"Matter of correction, Mister McLean, I am the Producer's assistant. I was left in charge when The Producer left for a business deal and I made the decision and that is final!" Charles said, his voice becoming higher.

But Chris wasn't done yet.

"I am the host of this show, meaning I rule this show the same way Zeus rules Olympus. My decisions matter here more than yours, so I say we postpone the deadline, make more advertisements to let more people know. Because who in this world wouldn't want to win a hundred million dollars?!" Chris threw his hands up in the air.

But Charles was already tired of arguing with the host.

"I don't care. I don't care, not at all. We're still going along with my decision and it will be better, not forget faster, if we just stop arguing this ridiculous argument."

Chris huffed in anger and decided it was time to bring out the big guns. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and immediately clicked the super sized folder named **'CHARLES'** that was on his home screen, surrounded with other small sized folders that we're named differently. A video appeared and he pressed play and outstretched his hand.

"This conversation isn't done, Charles." He had his trademark venomous smirk on his face. Charles sighed and turned around, just as Chris expected this to do. "Mister McLean-" He stopped short and the files he was carrying fell down from his hand and his expression was of shock and the most important to Chris, fear.

"W-Where did you get that?" Charles asked, fearfully pointing his index finger to the phone which was playing the video he thought he had gotten rid off.

"I have my ways." Chris grinned. Charles didn't hesitate in believing him. "Now do you understand what I say when I say that _I'm_ _the__ showrunner_?" Charles nodded, but Chris could hear the gulp he made. "A good Personal Assistant you are. The Producer made the right choice." Chris laughed as he switched off his phone and kept it back in his pocket. Charles, most of his fear gone cleared his throat before bending down to pick up the files laying scattered on the floor.

"Alright Mister McLean, you are the showrunner and I'm going to alert the marketing department to make more advertisements and showcase it worldwide as per your request." Charles stated, part of his pride and dignity gone. Chris grinned at him and left to the swivel chair that belonged to whoever was in charge. Charles glared at the man.

_'I'm gonna get back at you, Mister McJerk'_ He thought. Chris noticed the man was still in the room and frowned.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked. "Go! Chop chop!" He made a snapping motion with his hands which infuriated Charles the more, but who left to the marketing department, knowing that he had lost the battle, but not the war.

Chris, sure that the annoying redhead had left, quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for a few seconds before the person picked up.

"Producer!" He grinned. "How's the business trip in Egypt?" He asked. The person on the other end spoke for less than a minute. "Good. I just wanted to tell you that I have a great idea for this season and it will blow the contestants and the viewers away... "

_

_So sorry!_

_I'm pretty sure you guys we're expecting me to update since with the contestants and the first episode but like Charles mentioned before, I didn't have enough applications and also school has been keeping me so busy that I haven't had the chance to write._

_So like Chris mentioned, I'm prolonging the deadline to end of August so that I will have a maximum number of quality contestants. No offence to those who I might not choose._

_So this was basically a teaser of what happened. And sorry that Chef wasn't in this episode, I just couldn't find a way to fit him in. And then there's the new guy I brought in, Charles. We might be seeing more of him so don't be surprised if you see him more and more again. And would Charles ever get back at Chris? Keep reading to find out!_

_And who is this mysterious and ominous The Producer Charles and Chris keep mentioning? Are we ever going to meet The Producer? And what is this very great idea that Chris pitched to The Producer? What does this season and Chris have for these contestants?_

_KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!_


	3. A NOTE TO THOSE WHO WANT TO SUBMIT OCS

I am so sorry. I just reas the comments written on my story and I have rwplied to the users that I was able to get and I'm writing this for the Guests who read my story and commented and to those who would read it.

The application is long, I just realized it. But when I was writing the application,I was doing it so that I could make each contestant their own peraon and have a better grasp at them. And so that tge reader and owner wouldn't feel like they're really cartoonish and written poorly.

So to the first Guest who made that comment with the curse; I'm yerribly sorry and I feel really awful about to it.

Also to the second Guest; I'm sorry it's too long.

And on a side note; I've seen longer.

That's why I've decided to make oit a bit shorter for whoever wants to submit an OC. Appearance and Personality is a must,the others would be known when I PM you asking for those information.

I'm terribly sorry again,please forgive me for stressing you guys.

**_KOKOCRAZE_**


	4. EPISODE 011

It would be a lie to say that there was something beautiful about the day. It was normal, just like it normally was; boring and bland. Nothing made the day beautiful, only the activities that would go on.

And on this particular day was the live broadcasting of the first episode of Total Drama Universal.

Charles Merriman, a pale faced, thin bodied, red haired man with his long hair tied in a not, was not as merry as his name suggested. The weather was abnormally hot since it was the beginning of the summer and so he had stripped his elegant suit down to his white dress shirt which was he had grudgingly unbuttoned one button.

Of course, to most people, one button was no big deal, some would probably unbutton to three or four and those really cool one with a beautiful body (like Alejandro, the famous Total Drama villain) would unbutton it down to the end. But Charles wasn't like lot people, he believed in being modest, prim and proper.

In other words, a total bore. And bores like him never faired well in a show like Total Drama.

Charles, who had just finished yelling, pushed his bottle framed glass backwards and glared at his clipboard, his headache intensifying.

"Where the hell is my iced tea?" he yelled out to no one in particular. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

A fat, short haired blonde girl, in a squeaky, terrified voice answered him. "I think I saw him running an errand for Mr McLean."

It was if she had just said that he'd gotten fired.

He turned his head way from his clipboard to glare at her in milliseconds. It was so sharp that it caused her to jump and let the bowl of papers she carried to escape from her hands and fall to the floor.

"Excuse me...did you just say he went on an errand for Mr McLean?" he asked, his voice impassionate, not showing the anger that glared so hard in his eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir," she squeaked, starting to regret the big fat mouth that made her speak.

Charles sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. Sighing again, he put them back on and smiled at the young terrified girl in front of him.

"Your name is Helen Donaldson, right?" he asked. She nodded, feeling both creeped out and terrified from the smile on his face.

"You're a production assistant. Twenty one years in age. The only child of her parents. You're originally a brunette but you decided to dye your hair blonde because you felt it would make you prettier. Well you studied theatre arts in a film academy but could never get a major job in your expertise, so you do odd jobs here and there till a friend, a Micheal Lee, I assume informed and pulled strings to get you working here. And now here you are," he looked straight into her eyes, "I assume this is all correct?"

Speechless, Helen nodded. He gave her another smile.

"Well Helen...when you see that other guy, his name is Jonathan, tell him he's fired and he should go straight to get his things and go home straight. A boat would be arranged to take him home, or at least, to the destination that will give him another transport home. You got that?" he asked her. She nodded again, the terror back in her eyes.

He smiled again. "Good, now go get me a cup of iced tea. Extra ice please," he turned his attention towards his clipboard. And Helen, with relief, scampered away to get the order.

Three minutes later, Charles was happily sipping his iced tea as he walked around the island, getting everything ready for the live airing of the first episode.

"Alright!" he shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We air in a minute. Someone get Mr McLean so we can begin on time," his eyes looked around and landed on a short, brown haired boy with lots of freckles.

"You," he pointed at him, "Lucas Jones. Go inform Mr McLean that he should come so that we can begin. And tell Mr Hatchet to stay on standby," he ordered. Lucas nodded and rushed to the trailer where Chris stayed.

A second later he rushed out.

"He says that he comes at his own time," he reported. Charles' eye twitched but he stayed calm.

"And tell him that he comes even a second late...his paycheck gets a ten percent reduction for a month," he replied. Lucas ran back to do as he was told.

And out came Chris, in all his glory. His head was gelled to the prim as usual, his light stubble still the same and with his charming but evil smile. He wore a big wooly white robe that trailed down to the ground and covered his entire clothes. Behind him was Chef, without his hat and wearing an identical robe.

"The host is here now. Nobody panic. I'm here!" Chris exclaimed. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Get rid off that ridiculous robe and get on your spot. The contestants would be coming anytime soon," he said.

Chris made no reply and shed of his robe. And what he wore...was what he always wore. Charles, seeing this, glared at him.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Chris smiled.

"My usual outfit, of course," he replied.

"Why?"

"To give everyone the familiar Total Drama vibe, of course,"

"Well this is a revamp Total Drama so everything is changing. We already picked out an outfit for you so change into that,"

"You mean that rubbish? That isn't me so I won't wear that,"

"I picked that myself, under the authority of The Producer so you must wear that,"

"Look kid-"

"See who's talking,"

"We could argue about this all day and I won't budge. So why don't we stop wasting time and just agree that I wear what I want,"

"But-"

"We're about to air, you know?" Charles looked defeated at that. He waved it off.

"Fine then, get on camera view. We're beginning now." Chris gave a triumphant smile and walked to the dock before he turned to everyone.

"Alright...in 3...2...1..." he began. The camera was turned on. At that point Charles looked at his clipboard and gave a frown.

"Welcome everyone to the newest season of To-" Chris was saying before he became interrupted.

"Sorry Mr McLean but it seems I have omitted an important information," Charles said walking slowly into the screen. Chris gave him an annoyed look.

"You can tell me that after the episode. Right now, as you can see, and as you reminded; I'm a bit busy," he replied.

"I'm sorry but it's important," Charles answered. Chris wasn't sure, but he certainly had seen the ghost of smirk on Charles' face.

"So what's so important that you couldn't wait till after the show?" he asked.

"The Producer and I had a brief chat yesterday. Nothing special or anything like that, but the Producer expressed concerns towards the success of this show and how well the show would be run," Charles started. Chris shot him an unimpressed look and gave a glance towards Chef who was still standing in his robe. Chef only gave him a shrug.

"And?" Chris urged on.

"And, after some thought, the Producer said, for the purpose of showing perfection, that I would become your co-host, assisting you and ensuring the smooth running if things," Charles said and Chris could clearly see the grin on his face.

Mr McLean was speechless. He just stared at Charles without saying a single word. For a minute, Charles was getting scared, this was his way of revenge but the lack of action from Mr McLean was not in any way the reaction he had imagined. He wondered if his news had maybe done more than intended and froze the man.

That is, until a hard punch from Chris made him immediately unconscious and took him down to the ground.

Everyone was speechless. Chris brushed his hand and inspected his nails before he turned to the camera which he was aware was still live.

"And this is Total Drama Universal!!!!!!!!!"

And the screen blacked out.

**_(Characters to be introduced in Episode 01.2)_**


End file.
